


Show Time

by RealityXIllusion



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bamf Rip, Character Death, Completed, Hurt Rip Hunter, Jon Valor - Freeform, Rip Hunter Protection Squad, Rip Hunter-centric, Time Dad Rip Hunter, alternative universe, brief mention of torture, not anyone of the team, time pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Time Pirates were enemies which Rip knew they were bound to run into sooner or later, he just wished he was better prepared for the repercussions. Or what happens if the timeline is rewritten and the team meets Jon Valor earlier than planned.





	Show Time

_ “The question isn’t who is going to let me; it’s who is going to stop me,” -Ayn Rand. _

* * *

 

Even as he tried to breathe in, he knew it was pointless. Every inch of his body ached, it was as though fire ants were crawling beneath his skin, and no amount of scratching could get the feeling to fade.

He doesn’t remember where he is, or if he had even left New Orleans. However, he could tell without even having the memory of it, that whatever he was he needed to get out of there and soon. 

The team needed his help.

It was supposed have been an easy mission. In 1835 New Orleans, there had been a time anomaly and when they arrived there, it was easy to find and dispose of the disruptance. Somehow, blasters from 2023 were being auctioned off to street gangs. They managed to get in and out in under an hour, destroying all the blasters in the process. Time was of the essence and Rip didn’t have a moment to spare with warning the others of Time Pirates. 

It was just as they were preparing Gideon to leave that they were ambushed. Rip could clearly remember the team being surrounded by close to 30 different people, he could tell by the way they were dressed and how they held themselves that they were Time Pirates, not to mention the all to familiar face Rip saw amongst them.

Time Pirates were something none of them had any previous experience with besides Rip. All of those encounters had always ended with him being the victor, in the end, he ended up building up quite the reputation against the Time Pirates. He supposed that explains why he wasn’t really surprised when him and the team finally ran into Time Pirates, after all, it was only a matter of time. He just wished he had more time to warn the team about what they were getting in to.

It was during the battle that some sort of explosion had gone off and that was the last thing Rip could remember.

Then he’d woken up in this cell and his captives decided he had to be taught a lesson.

He could only hope that the rest of the team was faring better than he was. He knew not to sit back and wait for some sort of rescue, he was taught better than that. If he wanted to get out of there than he had to do it himself. 

He was in quite a bit of pain, but he didn’t let that stop him, nor the fact that he can barely move let alone breath. Rip waited until his captors finally left him alone before he tested his bonds. He kept twisting his wrists against the ropes the entire time he’d been awake. Although he could feel the warmth of blood from his wrist slicking up the rope, telling him how badly he’d rubbed his skin raw, he was somewhat glad for it as it made it easier for him to slide his hands out of his bonds.

Stumbling to his feet, Rip slowly made his way over to the cage bars keeping him trapped inside the tiny room.

It was almost ironic how similar the room was to the one he found himself held captive by Vandal Savage in Egypt all those years ago besides the more advance doors.

It took him what felt like hours but was probably only 20 to 30 minutes, to pry a strip of a metal thin enough from the bed frame in the cell and use it to pick the locks on the cell bars. 

The door squeaked loudly as it dragged across the ground while he pushed the door open. Just wide enough for him to squeeze himself out of the room.

A sense of dread filled him as he took in the long dark corridor which his cell was located. Slowly breathing in, Rip looked down and took stock of his injuries; his left side was almost entirely numb, he had difficulty breathing, both his shoulders had to be dislocated. His wrists were raw to the point of a good bit of skin missing, his vision was blurry and his head hurt like hell, and three of his fingers were bent at impossible angles. All in all, he didn’t feel well at all, the blood loss certainly wasn’t helping.

Swallowing and using his tongue to wet his dry lips, Rip began shuffling down the hall. Staring intensely into each cell he passed, looking for anyone from the team.

It wasn’t until he was almost near the end of the corridor that he finally came across a cell with a occupant. 

Holding up the piece of metal, still bent from its use on his bars, Rip set to work picking the cells locks.

After a minute or two, the locks finally clicked into place and he was able to pull the cell door open. Thankfully this one didn’t make as much noise as his did. 

Entering the cell, wary of the door possibly closing behind him and trapping them both, Rip made his way over to the person laying on the thin cot in the cell. Crouching down, Rip studied the man's face and realized past the bloody nose, swelling cheek, and the black eye, he was staring at Ray. His good hand shook slightly as he reached out to take Ray’s pulse. 

It was a bit fast but still existent, which was good enough for Rip. 

Silently apologizing for the invasion of privacy, he began checking Ray over for any injuries. Other than possible bruised ribs, multiple cuts along his arms, a bloody nose, the swelling from possibly being punched and black eye, Ray was alright. Sighing in relief, Rip shook Rays’ shoulder trying to wake him up. 

After a few moments which Rip spent worrying whether or not Ray had gotten a concussion, Ray finally began showing signs of waking up.

Ray blinked up at him, “...Rip?”

“Come on Dr. Palmer. I need you to sit up for me,” Rip winced as speaking caused his already sore throat to hurt.

“Wha,” Rays eyes widened as he fully took in Rip’s appearance, “Oh my god, Rip.”

“I’m fine,” Rip quickly assured him, glancing impatiently over his shoulder, “Have you see any of the others? Or do you remember where they may have been taken?”

“You’re not fine!” Ray gaped at Rip flailing his arms slightly.

“Now is not the time Dr. Palmer!” 

Ray looked as though he wanted to argue the fact that now was a perfectly good time to assess Rip’s injuries, but stayed silent as Rip helped him sit up and stand from the cot.

“I remember seeing Mick getting carried down here with me but that’s it.” Ray said once he was standing. He tried to take his weight off of Rip but Rip wasn’t allowing him too.

“Stop moving Dr. Palmer,” Rip chastised, “You’re injured and missing your suit as well, I suppose?”

Ray shook his head, “Nope. I shrunk it down and hid it in Micks clothes since I knew they’d try searching me for it.”

Rip barely hid his smirk, “Very well. Let’s hope he did not lose it.” 

Rip supported some of Ray’s weight as they left the cell and began the journey down the hall. By the time they came across Mick’s supposed cell, Rip was depending on Ray to help support him instead. 

Something Ray didn’t mention but was obviously thinking about.

Rip pushed away from him and set about unlocking the cell. They didn’t expect to find Mick and Leonard in there but they were, and the both of them were chained to the walls but relatively unharmed. At least on the surface, they were.

Both their eyes widened when they saw Ray and Rip enter their cell. Leonard whistled low in his throat, “Well, don’t you look like crap.”

Rip worked on unlocking their chains while Ray snatched his suit out of a surprised and somewhat annoyed Mick’s jacket. 

While the others all debated on what to do next, Ray wanted to find the others and Leonard wanted to find their weapons as did Mick, Rip tried to follow along with the conversation but the building pressure in his head caused him to zone out a bit. He was in the middle of wondering whether his head was blowing up like a water balloon, slowly filling till it pops, when Mick slugged him in the shoulder. 

His dislocated shoulder. 

Rip let out a low hiss in pain as he jerked away from Mick, who looked surprised at Rip’s reaction. 

“How hurt are you?” Leonard narrowed his eyes at Rip accusingly. 

Rip pressed his lips together in a thin line, “...I seem to have dislocated my shoulders.”

“Wait,” Ray’s eyes widened, “You said shoulders. Like plural? Meaning both of them?!”

It was a unconscious gesture to shrug his shoulders, something which Rip regretted immediately, however, before he could say much about it Mick and Leonard both grabbed onto an arm and set it into place. 

Rip bit his lip to keep his scream muffled. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Rip straighten his spine and nodded in thanks to the two thieves of his team.

Mick was staring at Rips wrists, with a frown and an odd look in his eyes, “What happened to ya arms?”

Thankfully Rip was able to ignore the urge to stuff his arms into his pockets if only to hide his wrists instead, he calmly said, “I was tied up.”

Rip turned towards the cell doors mainly to avoid Leonard’s imploring eyes, “We’re wasting too much time, we need to keep moving otherwise we’ll be found out.”

“Ain’t no one else here besides birdie,” Mick grunted. 

“What?” 

“Kendra’s here?” 

Ray and Rip both spoke at the same time but Ray in dismay while Rip sounded relieved. Which he was, he had hoped the entire team didn’t get themselves captured. 

“Let’s find Ms. Saunders and get out of here, yes?” Not waiting for a reply, Rip turned and made his way out of the cell carefully keeping an eyes on his surroundings. 

They all moved forward in silence, wary of their surroundings and the lack of alarms that had risen with their escape. Once they managed to leave behind the holding cell area of wherever they were held captive, Leonard and Mick went one way, to find their weapons, while Rip and Ray went another. 

They stopped briefly so that Ray could put on his Atom suit, but the quickly moved throughout what seemed to be an old mansion searching for Kendra. 

Rip was thankful for the adrenaline high he was on, it certainly worked to keep him from feeling the pain he knew he was in, but it was quickly wearing off. It started a short but intense argument between him and Ray but Rip was able to convince Ray to search for Kendra without him. Meanwhile Rip forced himself to more forward, keeping an eye out for Jon Valor who he had a bad feeling would make an appearance sooner or later. 

The loud echoing of an alarm going off throughout the building had Rip flinging himself into a random room as the thundering sound of footsteps came down the hall, heading in his direction. 

Throwing oneself into a room of the building filled with enemies without checking to see if it was empty had to be one of the stupidest things Rip had done in his life. Especially, since it had left him standing face to face with an outraged Jon Valor.

Rip just barely managed to dodge the knife Jon flung at his head. He wished he had gone with Mick or Leonard to find his own gun, if only so that the fight between him and Jon Valor would’ve felt less one-sided. 

Jon was ruthless as he launched one attack after another, more often than not his hits landing. One particular hit with the butt of Jon’s gun to his temple had Rip falling to his knees as he clutched at his head. 

Jon pointed his gun so that Rip was staring down the barrel. Rip jerked to the side and yelled as the bullet missed his head but struck him in the shoulder and the loud echo of a gunshot left his ears ringing.

Gritting his teeth, Rip gripped Jon’s wrist and twisted it to the side, taking a sick sense of satisfaction as the bone snapped and Jon yelled in pain. 

Rip snatched the gun out of Jon’s hand and turned it on the original owner. Rip pulled the trigger just as the door behind him opened and someone entered the room. Jon Valor’s body dropped to the floor, a hole in the middle of his forehead, and Rip looked up at however entered the room.

It was Sara Lance.

Rip barely paid attention as Sara called out his name, instead, his body gave in to the exhaustion he felt and lost consciousness. 

When Rip came too, he was being carried bridal style down the halls of the mansion in Mick Rory’s arms. He would’ve felt more embarrassed by the situation had he not been in pain. Suddenly they stopped moving and Rip blinked as Sara and Leonard both appeared in his line of vision, speaking to him. 

Rip couldn’t hear a single word they were trying to say, he told them that and their expressions changed drastically. They began moving quickly, and anyone who dared to get in their way was taken out by Sara and a grinning Leonard. 

Mick was oddly gentle in his manhandling of Rip into the getaway car Carter had brought. Carter’s worried eyes found Rip’s glazed onces and he tried to smile reassuringly despite knowing how terrible he looked.

Ray decided to fly back to the ship, as did Kendra and after a moment of hesitation, Carter slid out of the driver’s seat so that Sara could take his spot. Mick and Leonard both seated on either side of Rip in the back seat, trying to keep him awake until they could make it back to the waverider.

However, nothing they tried seemed to work.

Rip fell asleep, content in knowing that his team was safe and that they were all there, watching over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is completed, I intended only for this to be a one-shot although I may write out an "Afterwards" scene at the moment this is staying marked as completed.


End file.
